Tracker's Special Birthday Surprise
Charaters: Tracker Everest Tracker's mama Tracker's papa Skye Jeremy Rice Zuma Ryder Rocky Story: Today is tracker's birthday ryder,zuma,skye,jeremy rice and rocky are giving him birthday breakfast. Ryder/Zuma/Skye/Jeremy Rice/Rocky:Happy birthday,tracker. Tracker jumped out of bed and bonked his head. Tracker:Ouch. Rocky:Sorry,buddy here's you're birthday breakfast (shows him a plate with bacon,scrambled eggs and hash browns). Tracker:Gracias,rocky (looks around) where's everest? Skye:She went out to get you're special present. Tracker: (To himself) i hope she'll find my mama and papa (eats his breakfast). Rocky:Wanna play at the pup park? Tracker: (Finished his breakfast) Okay let's go. Meanwhile,everest is searching for tracker's parents. Everest:I must not upset tracker i'll find his mom and dad and they'll be reunited in no time. Just then,everest heard voices. Voice 1:Tracker? Voice 2:Where are you,son? Everest:That must be them. Everest greets tracker's mama and papa. Everest:I'm everest i'm good friends with tracker. Tracker's mama:You found our son? Everest:Yes let's go. At the pup park ryder's pup-pad ring it's everest. Ryder:Hello,ryder here. Everest:Hi ryder i brought tracker's present. Ryder:He'll be so happy. Everest:I know he will be. Tracker:M..mama p..papa is that you? Tracker's papa:In the fur. Tracker's mama:Happy birthday,honey. Tracker:I miss you two so much. Tracker's mama:We miss you too,son. Tracker's papa:You're friend everest had found us. Tracker:She did? Tracker's papa:*Nods*. Tracker runs to everest and hugs her tight. Tracker:Thank you,everest this is the best..gift..ever. Everest:You're welcome,tracker. Ryder:It's time for cake. Pups:Hooray. Tracker stands in front of the cake and everybody starts singing at him. Everyone excepted tracker:*Singing* Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear tracker. Happy birthday to you. Everyone clapped and tracker blow out the candles. Jeremy Rice:Happy birthday,tracker. Tracker:Gracias,jeremy rice. Jeremy Rice:You're welcome *Petted his head*. They had cake and now it's time for presents. Ryder:This gift is for tracker and it's from jeremy rice. Jeremy Rice:(To himself) i hope he likes it. Tracker unwraps the wrapping paper inside the raping paper is schoolhouse rock:grammar rock vhs. Tracker:Thank you,jeremy rice i love schoolhouse rock. Jeremy Rice:I know you do and you're welcome. The next gift is from zuma inside it was"Thomas and friends it's great to be an engine"dvd. Tracker:Thank you,zuma *hugs him* i loved thomas and friends. Zuma:I know you do and you're welcome. The next gift is from skye an it is the"Saban adventures of oliver twist in the city"dvd. Tracker:Thank you,skye i loved saban adventures of oliver twist. Skye:I know you do and you're welcome. The next gift is from is from ryder the gift was a teddy bear. Tracker:Thank you,ryder i love stuffed animals. Ryder:I know you do and you're welcome. The next gift is is from rocky it is the"buttons and rusty and the halloween party"vhs. Tracker:Thank you,rocky i love chucklewood critters. Rocky:I know you do and you're welcome. The last gift is from tracker's mama and papa the gift is a card it said: Dear tracker, You had grown up so fast you almost made us cry we love you with all of our hearts we love you so much happy birthday love,mama and papa. Tracker:Thank you mama and papa i love cards. Tracker's papa:We know you do and you're welcome. For the rest of the day,tracker spending his time enjoying his new presents. That night after the party was over,tracker is asking something nicely. Tracker:Mama,papa can you sleep with me tonight? Tracker's mama:Of course,sweetie. Tracker smiled as his mama and papa went to sleep this is a special day tracker will remember for a long time. The End thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it i'll make more stories soon -jeremy rice Category:Stories By jeremy rice Category:Reunions Category:Tracker